


Dance with the Devil~Midnight

by Kiaishi



Series: Of Devils and Angels [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Devils and Angels, Cinnamon Roll Yuuri, Dark Viktor, Demon!JJ, Demon!Otabek, Demon!Viktor, Demon!Yakov, Dominant Viktor, Drama, Follows the story of original DWTD, Lucifer is an OC and a prick, M/M, Submissive Yuuri, Suffering Yuuri, Viktor calls him Lucy to piss him off, Viktor is in denial, Yandere Viktor, bottom!yuuri, top!Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaishi/pseuds/Kiaishi
Summary: A darker, rewritten Version of the original Dance with the Devil.Viktor's eyes met Yuri's and he knew instantly that he felt an urge.An urge to have Yuri's soul.An urge to have Yuri's virginity.An urge to utterly break Yuri.He didn't care for the younger skater's feelings...he really didn't....or so he thought.





	Dance with the Devil~Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm kind of in a writer's block right now, so instead of continuing on Welcome to Hell and delivering you a horrible reading experience, I decided to re-write the fanfiction that already is a horrible reading experience. Please wait just a little longer, I already typed out 7 pages of the new chapter of Welcome to Hell, but I'm stuck as it is right now. ;w;  
> I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!

Ever since Yuri was little, he was fascinated by the being of Viktor Nikiforov. He watched his enthralling performances, not missing a single one because the Russian skater never failed to surprise him with his choreography and movement. It was the way he gracefully carried himself on the ice that fascinated the young Japanese skater, it was the magical feeling of the skating performances that helped Yuri find his own motivation to skate, with one goal in mind: To one day skate on the same ice as this breathtaking performer, his first ever idol and his second crush. With that one goal in mind, he got straight to training at the ice castle in his hometown Hasetsu and also took ballet lessons from Minako, a former ballerina who won several awards and traveled the world with her performances.  
  
After years and years of training, the raven-haired skater finally achieved that goal, with the help of his strict coach and with the mental support of his family he finally managed to make it into the Grand Prix Finals in Sochi, he managed to juggle his studies and his figure skating career up until now, both the mental and the physical training keeping his mind off of dark thoughts. With the help of his friend Phichit, Yuri managed to somehow see the positive side of things up until now, he even somehow managed to finish his short program with an okay score of 86,80. He knew he still had a chance to stand on the podium if he nailed his free skate, but once he stepped foot into the rink to skate his free skate program, all the positive thoughts were gone. His persistent anxiety got the better of him and he just stood there, paralyzed at the rink side. He couldn't think straight, the room started spinning and all noise was blurred to a buzzing his his ears. Was it even the noise of the crowd that buzzed so much inside of his head or was it his own heartbeat that quickened so much that it turned into white noise? Yuri honestly couldn't tell.  
  
His coach approached him with some last words of advice, but honestly, Yuri barely even registered the older male being there. He could faintly see his coach moving his lips, Celestino presumably spoke to him, but somehow, the Asian skater couldn't hear a sound. From the lip movements alone, Yuri could guess the words that his coach wanted to convey to him, his brain pieced the information together despite him being in a state of panic.  
  
“You still can win, remember what I told you back at the hotel.”, is what Yuri assumed the Italian man said, so his mind calmed down a little, just enough to remember what his coach said back at the lodgings.  
  
_“I can make you win gold, Yuri. You can crush all competition, I just want you to promise me something in return.”, the brunette said with a wicked grin on his lips. Honestly, with that eerie smile, Celestino looked like a completely different person, like an evil clone of himself, who looked down at Yuri and radiated pure confidence.  
  
To be frank, Yuri was scared to inquire further on that topic, but he wanted to win. He just barely squeezed into the Grand Prix Finals, earning himself a chance to fulfill his dream, to finally skate on the same ice as Viktor...and he wanted to impress his idol. So, he knew he had to ask his coach what he meant despite the dark grin and the cocky look on the older male's eyes. “What do I need to do in order to win?”  
  
“Sign a contract with me and sell me your soul. Then I can grant you anything you desire. However, once your wish is fulfilled, I will reap your soul.”, the Italian man took a step closer, making the young skater take a step back to keep their distance the same.  
  
Selling his soul? Furthermore, losing his soul right after having Celestino grant him his wish, that was ridiculous. What happened to his coach to make him say that? Yuri decided to voice that thought, so he laughed nervously and flailed his arms around to show his confusion. “Did you drink too much again, Celestino? I honestly feel like any time a camera man will jump out and tell me that it's all a prank.”  
  
The Italian male frowned, his grin turning into a scowl, a feature that was rarely ever present on the man's face. This made Yuri even more nervous and worried for his coach. “I am serious. I am a demon, Yuri, I reap souls to become stronger, I grant wishes to desperate people like you who would do anything to have the wish fulfilled. Usually, a demon would wait for a human's death before taking their soul, but I'm not that stupid nor am I generous.”  
  
Yuri smiled a strained smile, unsure if he should be calling the mental hospital right now. Then again, without a coach, he couldn't attend the GPF, so perhaps he should just delay calling the psychiatrists until after the competition. Still, the Japanese male was worried about his coach's condition and also about his own safety. The current Celestino was aggressive and unpredictable, so he probably should just stall until the finals are over.“You're funny, Celestino. Demons do not exist. I'm pretty sure you've eaten something bad, so why don't you go lay down until the FS?”  
  
“So you don't want to give me your answer now? Fine. I will be expecting a reply from you at the ice rink.”, the Italian coach barked at his student and left Yuri's room, but not before he slammed the door shut for added effect. Yuri could tell that his coach was annoyed. The Japanese skater wasn't sure why, but he was simply glad that the crazy talk would at least be delayed, if not completely forgotten.  
  
_ In the present however, Yuri realized that Celestino was seriously waiting for an answer. Why did his coach ask for something so ridiculous and simply impossible? There were no demons, they simply did not exist. But his coach seemed adamant about hearing his reply before letting him skate.  
_“Next skater, Representing Japan....”  
  
_ The announcement came on and Yuri shook his head, looking his coach in the eye. “I'm honestly worried about you Celestino. My answer still stands, there is no such thing as demons, so please put the matter to rest before I call the next clinic. I'm worried about you, you know?”  
  
_“...Yuri Katsuki!”_  
  
With that, the young skater pushed himself away from the rink boards and glided over to the center of the rink, getting into his starting pose and focusing all his thoughts on his performance. Due to his focus, he didn't hear the things his coach said right before the music started.  
  
“Fine, then I'll make sure that you never get that wish fulfilled.”, the Italian mumbled and his eyes lit up in a bright green color, his irises widening to inhuman dimensions as his demonic powers ran wild, with barely any restraint put onto them by Celestino.  
  
Yuri started off strong, with a great step sequence and a beautiful spread eagle as the music slowed down, captivating the audience with his performance. His focus was nearly perfect and due to his absurd chat with Celestino, his anxiety was nowhere to be found...or at least, that's how it was right at the beginning. As soon as his eyes met Celestino's for a brief second during a jump, his heart skipped a beat and he fell. The world became a blur again, his breathing quickened and his panic got so bad that he actually forgot the story behind his short program. His focus was gone all of the sudden, the noise that the audience made was too loud, it distracted him. Jump after jump, he fell or didn't have enough rotations. By the end of his program, he sank onto his knees and covered his face, ashamed to face the audience aund even afraid to face his own coach. He knew he was done for, he failed miserably in his free skate and that was the most vital part of the competition.  
  
He already scored lower than all other finalists in his short program, and now he also failed the free skate. He could do nothing more than watch other skaters, waiting for the tournament to be over. Yuri dragged his feet back off the ice, sitting down at the kiss and cry with his coach, who didn't say a single word. And Yuri didn't blame him. Celestino was probably trying to dispel his anxious thoughts with the pointless talk about demons, but Yuri took it too seriously and ended up messing everything up. Celestino was always a bright, witty person, the Italian joked a lot and he helped Yuri so much, but in the end, the Japanese male knew he ended up letting everyone down. His parents were surely disappointed, his coach was certainly sad...and the dream Yuri had of meeting Viktor on equal grounds was now nothing but a dream. He could never be anything close to the living legend of skating, he would never skate on the same ice as the Russian male whom he admired so much ever again.  
  
Just to add insult to injury, Celestino decided to force the Japanese male to take part in the Grand Prix Banquet. Of course, Yuri protested against going to a celebration, a gala dedicated to all the great skaters that had participated in the Grand Prix Finals. Frankly, the raven-haired male felt like he didn't belong among the six finalists, he was a failure and he couldn't even compare to the other five contestants. And yet, Yuri felt obligated to go to the banquet, simply because he was sure Celestino was trying to distract him from gloomy thoughts. Besides, it wasn't like the Japanese male had a suitable excuse for his absence. Thus, with a gloomy mind and a heavy heart, the young skater made his way to the banquet hall, only to have Celestino leave his side.  
  
Yuri tried to follow his coach since it was the only person he could actually talk to, he tried calling out to the Italian male, but it was too loud with all the chattering that happened and with the music playing in the background. The hall was so full that Yuri quickly lost sight of his coach, leaving him stranded in the hall of people with nobody to talk to and nobody to notice him.

* * *

  
  
“Hey, Greed. Isn't it a little harsh?”, JJ spoke to Celestino in a hushed whisper. “First you let him fail, now you also leave him here at the banquet?”

 

The Italian male chuckled and shrugged. “Well, he had it coming. I proposed him the deal of selling his soul for a gold medal in the GPF, but he just didn't accept. So it's all on him.”  
  
“Perhaps if you stopped killing all of your claimees right after granting their wish...perhaps then they would be more eager to forge a contract with you.”, the Canadian male said and took a sip of his wine.  
  
Celestino's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “Mind your own business, Pride. You never had any claimees and yet you act like you know everything about stealing a soul.”, the older of the two frowned and his grip around his glass tightened, making it crack. “Honestly, you piss me off even more than Lust does.”  
  
“Whoa, careful there, Greed.”, the dark-haired male gave the Italian a cocky wink. “You might spill your drink all over yourself if you continue on like this. Oh and speaking of drink...hasn't your student had a few too many?”  
  
He nodded towards the Japanese male who just stood at the bar all by himself, emptying one champagne glass after the other. Next to the raven-haired male stood empty glasses, indicating that he had already downed 13 helpings of champagne, currently sipping on his fourteenth glass.  
  
Yet, despite being so intoxicated, his walk was still steady, but his mind was far gone. He downed the last glass of champagne in one gulp, slamming the glass down and finally turning around to face the other skaters.  
  
“He's far too gone.”, JJ commented with an amused chuckle, looking over to face a very distressed looking Celestino.

 

The Italian coach shook his head and turned to take his leave. “I won't stick around long enough for this to unfold. I guess it's time for me to leave this party, Pride.”  
  
“I think you'll miss out on quite the show here. But you do you.”, the Canadian male chuckled as he watched the older male leave.  
  
Perhaps it was exactly because there was a show to behold, perhaps it was exactly because Yuri was the student of Celestino that the Italian male left so early. He didn't want to be held accountable for whatever the Japanese male was about to do. And apparently, he was about to do quite a lot, seeing as he approached the Russian junior division champion, Yuri Plisetsky in a slow elegant dance.  
  
“Hey, pig! Watch where you're going!”, the blond teen hissed through grit teeth, taking a step backwards for every step that the older Yuri took to approach him.  
  
The raven-haired male giggled drunkenly and shook his head. “Oh, I'm just dancing and having fun, don't mind me.”  
  
“That is what you call dancing?”, the younger male scoffed and shook his head. “It looks like shit.”  
  
“Well, why don't you show me how it's done then, huh, Mr.-junior-champion?”, Yuri retorted in a teasing way, resting his hands on his hips and pointing an accusing finger at the younger male, just the way Yuri Plisetsky did to him as he cried in the restrooms.  
  
“What? No! Go to hell, you stupid pig. You reek of alcohol.”, the teen took another step back even though the raven-haired male stopped his advance.  
  
The Japanese skater grinned. “Oh? Are you afraid that I'll utterly destroy you in a dance-off? Are you afraid to lose to a pig, Yuri?”  
  
“Fuck off! I can take you on any day, so bring it on!”, the blond male yelled back, stomping his foot on the ground and glaring at the older Yuri.  
  
The yelling got the two men attention from yet another Russian, who recognized the voice of his rink mate and got curious as to why the younger male yelled in such a loud tone. He turned his head into the direction of the yelling, just to see a seemingly plain raven-haired male grin at the young Russian victoriously. He was about to lose interest again, but then the Asian male turned his attention to him, a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes meeting his own apatite ones. Viktor brushed a strand of his hair back, feeling something stir within him. He knew that feeling all too well, it was lust, it was a desire, an urge that burned in those beautiful warm eyes. Viktor knew that feeling all to well, he had so many people lust after him, he had so many one night stands with both men and women alike. And yet he never saw such intense emotion from anyone other than the young skater that stood right in front of him.  
  
The silver-haired male was infected by that lust, he felt a spark run through his body, an urge to move towards the raven-haired male and disappear from the party shortly after. He wanted to use the drunken state that the Japanese skater was in and somewhere in his subconsciousness he knew it would be alright to do so. Celestino made this man fail, the Italian coach would terminate the coaching contract soon after the banquet ended and the raven-haired male would be left with no way to compete for the next season. It was very likely that he wouldn't see the younger male ever again, so he could use the weakened state he was in now, right? There was absolutely nothing wrong with having sex and disappearing in the morning, there would be no awkward talk involved since the younger male would probably forget all that happened at the banquet first thing next morning.  
  
So after convincing his pride to shut up and finally approaching the two Yuris to flirt with the raven-haired male, Viktor made his way towards the two, only to have the Japanese male throw himself at him. The older Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's waist and looked up at the taller male.  
  
“Viktoooor...congratulations on winning the Grand Prix! You were amazing. You are aaaaalways so amazing...”, the Asian skater slurred and grinned at the older male.  
  
Yep, he was absolutely and utterly drunk. There was no way the raven-haired male would remember any of the banquet by tomorrow morning. Perfect. “Thank you.”  
  
“Say, Viktoooor...”, the younger male continued. His eyes sparkled as he spoke, like two beautiful gems. “...If I win the dance battle against Yuri....will you be my coach? Be my coach, Viktooor!”  
  
The younger male wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, burying his head in the older male's shoulder. So he knew that Celestino would terminate the contract, huh? That made the silver-haired male feel a pang of guilt in his heart. This man that clung to him so desperately had absolutely nothing to hold on to. He lost the competition, he lost his coach, he lost his motivation to skate and he lost his pride. There was absolutely nothing to take from this man but sex. And Viktor may be an egoist, but he wasn't heartless, he just couldn't use this man, he couldn't bring himself to be his usual flirty and condescending self when those two beautiful brown eyes looked at him like he was Yuri's saving grace. Viktor just couldn't break eye contact, absolutely captivated by this whole being that stood before him. Drunk, broken, hopeless...and absolutely beautiful. But of course, the universe wouldn't let Viktor just appreciate the looks of the younger male in peace.  
  
“Hey, pig! You wanted a dance battle, right? Bring it on and stop bothering Viktor already!”, the blonde teen chimed in again, forcefully prying Yuri off of Viktor.  
  
“A~alrighty. Watch me, Viktooor!”, the Japanese skater giggled and finally let go of the silver-haired male's waist.

 

All around them, murmurs started growing louder and louder as more and more people noticed the commotion among the three skaters.  
  
_Is he for real?_

 

_Coming in last and then causing such a scene? How shameful.  
  
He shouldn't have come.  
  
How uncultured. He soiled Mr. Nikiforov's clothes.  
  
_ But Yuri didn't care what the other guests thought. His only goal was to beat the Russian Yuri in this dance battle, to prove his worth to his idol. Full of liquid courage, he was determined to show off his skills to his idol, he would impress the older male, no matter what. As soon as the next song started, Yuri started moving his body fluidly, so in sync with the music that it wasn't clear if Yuri danced to the music or if the music was being played by the movement of the Japanese male. While the Russian teen danced to the music in a rather uncoordinated way, Yuri really _felt_ the music and moved his body in such a captivating way that nobody could even say anything bad about the Japanese skater any more. Everybody, including the living legend of figure skating himself couldn't look away from the raven-haired male. He clearly won the dance-off by a landslide and there was nothing the blond male could do against it. The two danced for two more songs, even though it was clear who was the winner. By the time they were done both skaters were exhausted, panting heavily from dancing and sweat lacing their skin, glistening in the light of the room.  
  
“Chris...I think I'll become a coach next season. That man asked me to become his coach if he won...and damn it did he win. Not only the dance-off, I think he won the hearts everyone in the audience too.”, the silver-haired male's eyes were glued to the Japanese skater even after the two finished, even when he spoke to his Swiss friend, he couldn't look away.  
  
However, the Swiss skater didn't seem so impressed after hearing the things his fellow skater said. “Are you crazy? Yuri may be a nice guy, but he'll never get far in skating, he's too overwhelmed by the competitive pressure.”  
  
“Perhaps, perhaps he just needs someone who gives him the right push.”, the silver-haired male chuckled and pressed the tip of his index finger against his lips in thought.  
  
“What, the demon of Lust is actually swayed by one simple dance? Don't make me laugh, Viktor. He's not worth your time.”, Chris shook his head and downed the rest of his wine, as if to make his point.  
  
Viktor's eyes narrowed and a devilish smirk appeared on his lips. “Think you can do better?”  
  
“Excuse me?”, the Swiss male chuckled and shook his head, putting his empty wine glass onto a tray of a waiter that passed by before turning back to the Russian. “Just watch me. I'll wreck that boy.”

 

No earlier said than done, Christophe made his way toward the two Yuris and grinned at the older one. “Looks like you won this round. But mind if I propose you a second round?”  
  
“Second round? Suuure! Chris, you really never back down from a challenge, huh?”, the Japanese male grinned and loosened his tie to cool down a little.  
  
“There's a catch though. For this round, we will do pole dancing.”, the older skater chuckled and gestured to a pole that stood in the back of the banquet hall. “Are you still up for it?”  
  
“ 'S that even a question?”, the raven-haired male chuckled and threw his jacket aside. “Bring it on.”

 

And that's where Viktor was sure he would meet his end. Not only did Yuri strip down to only a pair of boxers, he moved his body along the pole like he had been doing it all his life. Viktor saw a completely different Yuri before him. A Yuri that was all set on seducing him, who was determined to win that dance-off no matter what due to the promise of getting Viktor to coach him. And damn, the silver-haired male was convinced that Christophe planned it all to tease him. Or perhaps the Swiss skater simply thought that the raven-haired male would back down from the challenge of pole dancing?  
  
Either way, Viktor knew that he _needed_ to get his hands on Yuri. At least once, he wanted to feel that skin on his own, but he decided that it would have to wait until both of them were completely sober. Frankly, the silver-haired male knew he had a few too many himself, trying to escape the much unwanted congratulations to his success. He knew he wasn't quite sober when he caught himself thinking that instead of a trophy, he would much rather get the raven-haired skater as a reward. The warm feeling that engulfed him as he watched the young skater alluringly slide down the pole was nothing more than lust. Viktor knew it because frankly, he didn't believe in love. And being in love with someone who was as weak as Yuri would be clearly beneath him, anyway. He would simply visit Yuri's house on the premise of becoming his coach, have sex with him and then fly off like nothing happened.  
  
That was why he was called the cold-blooded Serpent after all. He was an egoist, he didn't care for people's feelings. How could he even doubt himself for a moment? What did he care if the Japanese Skater broke into pieces? That's right. He didn't care. A part of him suddenly wanted to make Yuri cry, to leave the younger skater broken and alone as an unexplicable anger rose inside his chest.

 


End file.
